fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bettylina
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and human and animal style of 1994 Don Bluth film, "Thumbelina". Cast: *Thumbelina - Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Prince Cornelius - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Jacquimo - Goofy (Disney) *Thumbelina's Mother - Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) *Hero the Dog - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Baby Bug - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Gnatty - Peppa Pig *Lil' Bee - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Mrs. Toad - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina) *Mozo - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Gringo - Scoorge McDuck (DuckTales) *Grundel - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Berkeley Beetle - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Mole - Paddington Bear *Bumblebee - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Queen Tabithia - Betty's Mom (Atomic Betty) *King Colbert - Betty's Dad (Atomic Betty) *Mrs. Rabbit - Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Mr. Fox - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Mr. Bear - Rogg (The Trap Door) *The Reverend Rat - Colonel K (Danger Mouse) *Green and Blue Fairies - Vana Glama and Vaneloppe von Schweetz (Sidekicks & Wreck-It Ralph) *Pink and Purple Fairies - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) and Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Farm Animals - The Fourways Farm Characters Scenes: *Bettylina part 1 - Opening Credits/The Birth of Betty *Bettylina part 2 - "Betty Barrett" *Bettylina part 3 - "Soon" *Bettylina part 4 - The Trains/Betty meets Noah *Bettylina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Bettylina part 6 - Betty gets Kidnapped *Bettylina part 7 - Betty meets Catrina/"On the Road" *Bettylina part 8 - Betty meets Goofy/"Follow Your Heart" *Bettylina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Scoorge McDuck and Roger Rabbit mocks Baron Greenback *Bettylina part 10 - Betty meets Tigger/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Bettylina part 11 - Sniffles, Peppa Pig and Larry the Lamb Tries to Save Betty *Bettylina part 12 - Poor Betty *Bettylina part 13 - Goofy ask for Direction/Noah searches for Betty/Tigger and Baron Greenback's Plan *Bettylina part 14 - Goofy asks for more direction/Noah gets Frozen/"Soon (reprise)" *Bettylina part 15 - Betty meets Gadget *Bettylina part 16 - Betty and Gadget meets Paddington/"Sun" *Bettylina part 17 - Paddington's Tunnel/Paddington's Proposal *Bettylina part 18 - Baron Greenback's Next Plan *Bettylina part 19 - "Marry the Mole" *Bettylina part 20 - Betty sees Goofy/Sniffles, Peppa Pig and Larry the Lamb saves Noah *Bettylina part 21 - The Wedding/Baron Greenback and Tigger crashes the Wedding *Bettylina part 22 - Happy Endings *Bettylina part 23 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Trailer/Transcript: *Bettylina Trailer Movie Used: *Thumbelina (1994) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Bambi *Dolby: Surround Fantastique *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Disney's House of Mouse *The Prince and the Pauper *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey Mouse Works *Classic Goofy Shorts *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Robot Chicken *SMTV Live *The Princess and the Frog *Atomic Betty *Raw Toonage *Disney's Bonkers *The Trap Door *Fourways Farm *Oliver & Company *Viva Pianta *Dumbo *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Sidekicks *Wreck-it Ralph *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *The Hillbilly Bears *Peppa Pig *The Muppet Show *My Little Pony: Escape to Katrina *Danger Mouse *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *DuckTales *Sonic OVA *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Pingu *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin *Kingdom Hearts 1-3 Video Game *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Tigger's Honey Hunt *Classic Chip 'n Dale Shorts *Classic Silly Symphony Shorts *The BFG *A Bug's Life *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *The Powerpuff Girls *Farce of the Penguins *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *The Muppet Movie *The Secret of Nimh *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Lion King *Ed Edd n Eddy: The Mis Edventures *Madagascar *The Jungle Book *Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb *Looney Tunes *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Space Jam *Muzzy in Gondoland *Count Duckula *MAD (2010) *Mulan *Aladdin *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *The Princess and the Goblin *The Little Mermaid *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Toy Story *Milly, Molly *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show *Pip Ahoy! *Mighty Mouse: The Great Space Chase *An American Tail *The Rescuers Down Under *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Sword in the Stone *Robin Hood *The Swan Princess Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof